I'm Sorry
by Zephyros
Summary: I'm not telling you. You will have to read it. It's a Takari.


Wings: Welcome to "I'm Sorry".  
Imperialdramon: Aren't you forgeting something?  
Wings: Hope you like it?  
Imperialdramon: No your Disclaimer.  
Wings: I don't own Digimon. I really wish I did becaus ethen I could boss Imperialdramon around.  
Imperialdramon: I heard that runs after Wings  
  
I'm Sorry  
By: Wings the Saiyan  
  
"Stay away from Kari!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Stop thinking of her as a prize to win and I might!" TK shouted back.  
  
"Shut your mouth TD!" Davis replied.  
  
"IT IS TK!" TK shouted back, ready to strangle the life from Davis.  
  
"TH, TF, TY, I don't care your name. Just stay away from my girl Kari!" Davis shouted as he leaped at TK.  
  
TK ducked and Davis hit face first into the wall behind him. Davis' nose started to bleed.  
  
"Davis, are you ok?" TK said as he tried to help Davis up.  
  
"Yes! I'm ok!" Davis said as he headed to the nurses office.  
  
Kari walked out from around the corner and bumped into TK. She had seen and heard the whole fight.  
  
"Hi Kari." TK said shyly.  
  
"Hey TK. I saw the fight between you and Davis." Kari said with a straight face.  
  
"How much?" TK said scared.  
  
"Enough to tell you something." Kari replied.  
  
"What?" TK said, hoping it was good.  
  
"Thank you for standing up for me." Kari said as she kissed TK on the cheek.  
  
"Your…your welcome." TK stuttered.  
  
Kari walked off and TK picked up his bag along with Davis'. He decided to take Davis' stuff to him in the office.  
  
TK went to the office and gave Davis' stuff to the nurse then went home. He had homework to do.  
  
The next day, Davis wasn't at school. TK thought it was because of the fight the day before. He decided he was going to go see Davis after school.  
  
  
TK got off the bus and walked up to Davis' apartment. He knocked but nobody came to the door.  
  
TK went home and didn't think about it. Davis was ether gone or not able to get the door.  
  
The next day, TK and Kari went for a picnic in the park. They met at the gate and they walked to a beautiful spot.  
  
"Let's eat right here." Kari said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes please. I want to get out of her!" Patamon said sticking his head out of TK's bag.  
  
"Me too!" Gatomon said from Kari's bag.  
  
"Ok." TK replied setting the stuff down.  
  
In the trees nearby, two eyes watched as TK and Kari set up their picnic. He was ready to kill TK.  
  
"Which sandwich do you want?" TK asked Kari.  
  
"How about a knuckle sandwich!" Davis shouted as he ran out of the trees and hit TK in the head.  
  
"TK, are you ok?" Kari asked crouching over TK.  
  
"Get out of my way women!" Davis yelled as he shoved Kari.  
  
"Nobody does that to my best friend!" TK yelled as he swung his fist up and hit Davis in the nose, breaking it again.  
  
"You jackass!" Davis yelled in pain.  
  
"You deserve it!" TK shouted as he crouched over Kari.  
  
"You ok?" TK said with a grin.  
  
"TK, Look out!" Kari said as Davis swung his fists down on TK's back.  
  
"Davis, stop it!" Kari said, pleaded with Davis.  
  
"I will kill him, you women!" Davis hollered as he backhanded Kari.  
  
Kari went flying backwards and hit a tree with the middle on her back.  
  
TK saw what Davis did and he barreled right at Davis and sent him flying about 5 feet backwards.  
  
TK ran to Kari to see if she was all right. Blood was coming out of her mouth and multiple cuts on her back.  
  
TK pulled out his cell phone but found it broken. Kari needed help and quick but he had do way of getting help.  
  
TK got up, went and picked up Davis then carried him back to see Kari.  
  
"This is what you did. You hurt Kari and she may die!" TK said as tears flowed out of his eyes.  
  
TK dropped Davis and picked up Kari's hand. He had to figure out a way to get help.  
  
"Kari, don't die. If you die then my hope will die. You are the only reason I live. I love you too much for you to die." TK said crying onto Kari's hand.  
  
"I love…you…too." Kari got out before she went limp.  
  
"NO!" TK hollered with all his strength.  
  
"You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!" TK said, fuming mad as he walked over to Davis.  
  
"TK, STOP!" Patamon and Gatomon shouted, standing in his way.  
  
"Get out of my way!" TK said, giving the two Digimon death glares.  
  
"No!" Patamon said.  
  
"Then you will die too!" TK said as he punched Patamon and kicked Gatomon.  
  
"Lighting Claw! Boom Bubble!" Patamon and Gatomon yelled firing their attacks at TK.  
  
The Boom Bubble tickled TK but the Lighting Claw cut his chest. He fell right next to Kari's body.  
  
"I will get to join you Kari." TK said as he went limp.  
  
TK went flying into the sky and he saw a bright light. He went toward it and saw Kari floating there.  
  
"Kari! I'm here!" TK hollered to get her attention.  
  
Kari floated down to TK and said," It's not your time; you must live. Go back to your body."  
  
"I'm not going without you!" TK replied as he took Kari's arm.  
  
"You must live without me. I love you." Kari said as she broke loose and shoved TK back to his body.  
  
TK's eyes flew open and he saw Patamon and Gatomon looking down at him.  
  
"NO! I need you!" TK hollered into the air.  
  
Some joggers came by and saw Davis, TK and Kari. One went for help while the other helped TK.  
  
All three were taken to the hospital, first TK the Davis then Kari. TK had a broken left arm. Davis had a large number of injuries, all from TK.  
  
Kari had been taken to the ER and the doctors had to work for hours on her. They came out with the news that she was still living but in a coma. Her injuries were deadly and they gave her only a few days to live.  
  
"Can I see her?" TK asked the doctor.  
  
"Sure but she most likely will not be able to hear you." he replied.  
  
TK walked into Kari's room and sat down in a chair by the bed. He tried to hold the tears back but they flowed like Niagara Falls.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to get hurt. I don't think I will ever find anyone like you in my life. I was going to give this to you during the picnic put we were interrupted." TK said as he took a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a silver ring.  
  
He took the ring and put it on her finger. It was a perfect fit and TK closed then put the box on the bed stand.  
  
TK laid his head down on the bed and he fell asleep holding Kari's hand.  
  
TK spent the next few days in Kari's hospital room. He didn't even leave for meals; a nurse would bring him a meal.  
  
A week after the picnic, which is how much time the doctor said Kari would live, the doctor came in and was about to unplug the machines when TK stopped him.  
  
"Give her one more day." TK said pleadingly.  
  
"Ok. One more day." The doctor said as he left.  
  
"Kari, please. Come back. I need you." TK said as he started to cry again.  
  
He had been crying a great deal since Kari was put in the hospital.  
  
TK turned on the radio in the room and "If Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons came on.  
  
"How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
  
Who's heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?  
  
Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?"  
  
"Best friends forever, should never have to go away!  
  
What will I do?  
  
You know I'm only half without you!  
  
How will I make it through?"  
  
"If only my tears could bring you back to me!  
  
If only love could find a way!  
  
What I would do, what I would give,  
  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway!  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me."  
  
"I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again.  
  
Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can.  
  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course.  
  
Soon you'll be drifting in to the arms of your true north."  
  
"Look in my eyes,  
  
You'll see a million tears have gone by,  
  
And still they're not dry!"  
  
"If only my tears could bring you back to me!  
  
If only love could find a way!  
  
What I would do, what I would give,  
  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway!  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me."  
  
"I hold you close and sob the words I only whispered before!  
  
For one more chance,  
  
For one last dance inside of me!  
  
That I would not be alone!"  
  
"If only my tears could bring you back to me!  
  
If only love could find a way!  
  
What I would do, what I would give,  
  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway!  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me..."  
  
TK started to cry with each of his tears falling on Kari's hand. He didn't think he could live without his angel.  
  
Davis came into the room as the song was ending. He held a dozen roses in his right hand.  
  
"TK, I'm sorry for what I did. I brought these roses for Kari." Davis said.  
  
"Thank you Davis. I'm sorry too." TK said.  
  
Davis handed TK the roses then left. TK put the roses in a vase and put it next to the ring box.  
  
The next day, the doctor came in and TK watched as he unplugged the machines, one by one.  
  
"Good bye Kari. I will try and live without you. Except your memory in my heart." TK said as he started to cry again.  
  
Davis walked in and stood by TK. Both of them held a love for the beautiful girl that was slowly dying in the hospital bed.  
  
TK walked over to Kari's bed and started to sing the last few lines of "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back".  
  
"If only my tears could bring you back to me!  
  
If only love could find a way!  
  
What I would do, what I would give,  
  
If you returned to me someday, somehow, someway!  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me..."  
  
TK and Davis cried as TK laid Kari's hand back down on the bed. They would miss her so bad.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the fights I started about Kari. I just wanted her to be mine and only mine." Davis said to TK.  
  
"I don't blame you. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I most likely would of done the same thing." TK replied.  
  
"Friends?" Davis asked sticking out his hand.  
  
"Friends!" TK said as he shook Davis' hand.  
  
"Does this mean you will stop fighting over me?" a voice from behind TK and Davis asked.  
  
TK and Davis spun around and saw Kari sitting up in her bed.  
  
"Kari!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Not so loud. You could have woke the dead." Kari replied.  
  
The trio had a good chuckle from Kari's little joke.  
  
The doctor came in to see if Kari had died. He was surprise o see her up and talking with TK and Davis.  
  
He checked her and found nothing wrong with her. She could leave that day.  
  
The doctor left to call Kari's parents while TK and Davis kept talking with Kari.  
  
"I have made a choice. I want to go out with TK. I'm sorry Davis but I think there maybe another girl out there for you." Kari said to TK and Davis.  
  
"Ok, Now that I think of it. I think you two would make a great couple." Davis said smiling as TK put his arm around Kari.  
  
"Thank you." Kari said as TK gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Go TK!" Davis said.  
  
"You got my name right!" TK said surprised.  
  
"I've always known your name but I just wanted to make fun of it to annoy you. Now we are friends so I'll call you by your name." Davis said.  
  
Kari was released a few hours later and she went home.  
  
The next day was school and Kari went. She had to make up all the work she missed.  
  
At lunch, TK sat down by Kari and put his arm around her waist. She just laid her head on his shoulder and felt relaxed.  



End file.
